At the game
by Arraela
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are at a basketball game with the host club when things get slightly awkward. Haruhi/Kyoya Sequel to Instant Coffee which is a sequel to Wishing


This is a sequel to Instant Coffee (which is a sequel to Wishing).

Part 3 !!!

The Host Club sat together in the stands of the Ouran High School Basketball Tournament, clad in sports attire. They were in the highest seats available, Tamaki was vigorously waving around a foam finger while Hikaru and Kaoru were yelling at the players like idiots, shouting instructions that probably would have been detrimental to the home team had they chosen to obey. Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders in front of Kyoya, who didn't seem too displeased that his view of the game was blocked. Haruhi, sandwiched between Kyoya and Tamaki, was making an uncomfortable effort to distance herself from the latter, whose antics were giving her bruises.

"Haruhi," Kyoya finally whispered, after watching her squirm for a long while "just come over here," he pulled her arm, sliding her towards him, "you're going to loose an eye."

Haruhi blushed when their skin made contact, even though they'd been much closer, she still felt very self conscious anytime she was around him, especially in public. However, Haruhi was grateful the next moment when Tamaki's flung his arm violently into the space she had just vacated.

Kyoya smirked, "some father…"

Haruhi, though slightly uncomfortable, felt rather happy to have an excuse to be closer to Kyoya. She raised her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, but Kyoya caught her hand with his first, and swept her hair up with the other. Nobody else seemed to notice the little exchange, or that Haruhi and Kyoya froze when they met each other's gaze.

"Tamaki," Kyoya released her hand and turned his attention to the obnoxious blonde, "I'm going to go buy a drink."

He flashed a glance at Haruhi, who took the hint, "I'll go too, you rich kids never have tangible money on you anyway."

Tamaki shooed the two away, clearly too enraptured with the game to think about much else.

Kyoya led Haruhi out of the stands and through the gym doors, where the noise of the game faded away and the sound of their cool breathing and brisk heartbeats became perceptible. Kyoya looked around to see if there was anyone present, the only other person there, the cashier at the concession stand, was watching the game over a small television, completely oblivious to Kyoya and Haruhi standing a few feet away. "So," Kyoya whispered, pulling Haruhi into his embrace, his husky breath smooth on her hair, "you thirsty?" He was obviously referring to their false excuse to leave their friends.

Haruhi smiled, "not really…" she wrapped her arms behind Kyoya's back and pulled away slightly, her eyes meeting his.

Kyoya's smirk grew, "well, neither am I." Kyoya slowly inched his body forward, pinning Haruhi against the wall, one hand on her hip and the other on the wall near her head. "is there something else you want?"

"Oh shut up." Haruhi hissed a second before she wrapped her fingers in his hair and brought his lips to hers. She immediately felt the rushing sensation that always accompanied his kisses, and her knees felt weak, and she worried fleetingly that they might give out. Kyoya easily remedied the situation by pulling her tighter into his embrace, trapping her between his body and the wall. With every breath, she inhaled his amazing scent, which made her want to get closer, kiss him deeper… Her head was spinning, her heat beating faster than what seemed possible, their lips moved in sync, they sensed each other, they _knew_ each other, emotionally and physically. When they finally broke apart, they were breathing heavily, resting their foreheads on each other.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya pulled away slightly, stroking her cheek and he looked into her eyes, "I think I love you."

_LADEEDADEEDAA_

A/N: OKAY, so I decided about a million years ago that I was going to write part 3 in this story, and I started like 5 different versions before I settled on this one.

IT IS NOT COMPLETE

I know I said that this would be it, but there's still more to it, and I've already written most of it… So it won't take me forever to post it this time :D I just need to figure out how I want to end it. And then I will be done with this fic and this fandom forever!

Maybe.

I'll probably post within a week or so, since I'm on vacation abroad I can't really predict when I will have access to a computer and be able to post…

When I post the next chapter, it will be an attachment to this one, since I'm not really considering it a fourth chapter but rather a part 2 of the third chapter.

Please Review!!!!!! I will love you forever. Well actually, I won't because I don't really know you… but it would make me happy :D I love constructive criticism, flames welcome!


End file.
